The Clinical Research Center at the University of Alabama in Birmingham is a combined ambulatory and inpatient facility which is available to faculty members of the University of Alabama in Birmingham Schools of Medicine and Dentistry for the pursuit of clinical investigation. The facilities and staff permit the meticulous control of experimental conditions, allow close observation and accurate monitoring of biologic phenomena, and insures the precise measurement of biochemical and physiological phenomena in patients and normal volunteers participating in the research activities. The major research projects are related to cardiovascular diseases, thyroid hormone metabolism, disorders of immune mechanisms, diabetes, renal and hepatic diseases, herpes zoster and cytomegalovirus infections, schizophrenia, and cancer.